


Stayin´ Alive

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angustia con final feliz, Angustía, Coma, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, depresión, pensamientos suicidas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del incidente en la azotea de Bart´s Sebastian recibe noticias de que, en realidad, James no murió por el disparo. Después de buscarlo incansablemente lo encuentra en un hospital a las afueras de Londres: en coma.<br/>¿este es el final de su cuento sin final feliz?<br/>**Este fic era para un reto del foto I Am SHER loked.... del 2014!!! XD bueno, mi propósito de año nuevo es terminar todo lo que tengo a medias ;)<br/>Espero que os guste! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stayin´ Alive

Stayin alive

"John Doe"

  
El nombre del paciente estaba escrito en una pegatina blanca pegada al historial. Sebastian Moran siempre había pensado que ese "nombre" solo se usaba en Estados unidos para denominar a pacientes no identificados. Pero parece que en Inglaterra también usaban esa denominación.

  
El paciente estaba tumbado en una cama en medio de una habitación con otros 5 pacientes en estado de coma en un hospital situado a las afueras de Londres.

  
Seis meses le había costado encontrarlo y ahora lo veía entubado, demacrado, tumbado en esa cama articulada con sabanas blancas baratas.... era inaceptable. Esto nunca debía haber pasado. Pero ¿como detener al hombre mas poderoso de Gran Bretaña cuando se proponía algo? imposible. Lo había intentado infinidad de veces, instándolo a que cesara su obsesión por el detective. Cuanto mas lo intentaba mas obsesionado se volvía ese hombre, diciendo que eran iguales: Detective asesor y Criminal asesor. Cada vez que oía esa afirmación algo dentro de él se rompía un poco mas, solo en el interior e imperturbable en el exterior.

  
Los sentimientos para James Moriarty eran la peor enfermedad de la raza humana. Podían volver a un hombre loco o maleable. Durante los años de "asociación" con el criminal había visto en innumerables ocasiones como había coaccionado o manipulado a cientos de personas usando sus sentimientos contra ellos. Sherlock Holmes era todo un reto para Moriarty. Era un hombre de ciencia, "el virgen" le llamaba James. Se mofaba de él por que aunque en la fachada podía parecer un sociopata-virgen-asexual, en el fondo tenia mas sentimientos que la mayoría de las personas.

  
Usó a su "mascota" para coaccionarle y presionarle. Sus sentimientos salieron a flote en el incidente de la piscina, cuando raptaron al bueno del doctor. En el fondo Sebastian tenia un poco de empatía hacia el medico. Después de todo se sentía identificado con él. Un ex-militar retirado (por distintos motivos que no vienen al caso), siguiendo a un genio loco demasiado brillante para su propia salud, que haciendo todo lo que ese hombre le pedia por loco que pareciera, aguantando los arrebatos de sus respectivos "asesores", velando por su seguridad en cada momento... definitivamente cuanto mas lo pensaba mas parecidos encontraba. Sentía lastima por el Capitan Watson, porque él si sabia la verdad sobre la azotea de Bart´s y Watson vivía en la depresión de la perdida cayendo en una espiral de desesperación y soledad.

  
A él le movía "la búsqueda" de su asesor. 6 meses de incansable búsqueda que habían dado sus frutos. Sus contactos le habían asegurado que el criminal no había muerto en la azotea, que había sido escondido a plena vista, y que solo tenia que seguir buscando. Y eso había hecho.

  
Y al final aquí estaba, a los pies de la cama de James Moriarty, ahora John Doe...

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

  
-Disculpe, Señor. ¿puedo ayudarle?- una joven enfermera le miraba a la cara y al expediente que tenia en sus manos.

  
Sebastian mostró su mejor sonrisa antes de contestar.

  
-Hola, Me llamo Philip Dawn. -(pensó que era el nombre apropiado, sacado del cuento de la bella durmiente, el Principe Philip y la princesa Aurora)- Pertenezco al grupo de visitantes voluntarios.- Fingió una voz suave a acaramelada que sabia que surgiría el efecto deseado junto con su sonrisa y su físico, no había mujer en el mundo que no cayera rendida a sus pies.

  
-ah! no me habían avisado. Pero no es un problema, tranquilo. - Dijo ella con una sonrisita tonta. _Perfecto_ , había caído en sus garras de tigre.

  
Se acercó a ella lentamente haciendo que ella subiera la cabeza para mirarle.

  
-No querría meterla en problemas señorita...- dejó la frase a medias para que ella la completara.

  
\- Williams. Elisabeth Wiliams.- La voz de ella era entrecortada por la proximidad de él

  
-Señorita Williams. ¿habría algún problema en que me asignaran a este paciente?- Le dijo dándole el historial de John Doe.

  
-Oh- Ella bajo la mirada hacia el expediente un momento antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos.- No hay ningún problema. De hecho no hay muchos voluntarios que quieran pasar tiempo con los pacientes que están en coma. Hay quien piensa que son una causa perdida.

  
-¿Y usted no?

  
-No, yo creo que nos escuchan aunque no puedan expresarlo. -Desvió su mirada hacia John Doe.- El lleva aquí casi 4 meses, lo trajeron desde otro hospital, parece que lo han trasladado varias veces. Me da mucha lastima por él. No se sabe quien es. Nadie lo ha buscado ni reclamado. Nadie ha denunciado su desaparición. -Sebastian se giró a mirar a James que dormía ajeno a la conversación. Si lo hubiera escuchado seguro habría matado a la mujer, nadie podía sentir lastima por el y vivía para contarlo.

  
-Es una lastima sin duda. Por eso quiero que me lo asignen. Las causas perdidas son mi debilidad.- Ella le volvió a mirar con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

  
-El es una verdadera buena causa. Creo que seria bueno que alguien viniera a visitarle. Antes de su accidente era desdichado en su vida. Seria lo correcto que antes de morir se sintiera acompañado. Aunqie sea por un desconocido, nadie debería morir solo.- Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Sebastian.

  
-¿Se va a morir?- Su voz sonaba rota. no debería haber sonado así pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella le miró con un poco de compasión.

  
-La mayoría no suele vivir demasiado tiempo. Pensé que estarías acostumbrado a ello ya que habías pedido ser visitante de esta zona.

  
-Yo.... no, en realidad es la primera vez.- Sebastian volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba tumbado en la cama, y sintió unas ganas insoportables de lanzarse encima de él para abrazarle y rogarle que no se muriera.

  
La enfermera le puso una mano en el hombro y le apretó ligeramente sacándole de sus pensamientos.

  
-Es posible que no sea la mejor idea que seas su acompañante, hay mas pacientes a los que puedes visitar para empezar. No te exijas empezar por la planta de terminales, no es justo para nadie hacerse pasar por esto.- El negó con la cabeza.

  
-No, quiero que me asignen a este hombre.- Se giró para mirar a la enfermera a los ojos- Como has dicho nadie debería pasar por eso solo. - Bajo la mirada al expediente y puso una mano sobre la mano de ella que sujetaba la carpeta- He leído el historial. Pone que se intentó suicidar y casi lo consigue. Pone que hay zonas afectadas pero que hay esperanzas. Es posible que solo necesite sentir a alguien junto a el. Sentir que no está solo- Apretó la mano de ella ligeramente.- Nadie debería estar solo.

  
Notó como a la enfermera se le paraba la respiración. Perfecto, no diría que no a nada, James le había enseñado bien y él era un buen alumno. Ella cogió aire y asintió con la cabeza.

  
-Bien. Le apuntaré como visitante voluntario de este paciente.- Él le soltó la mano y se alejó un paso.

  
-Gracias Señorita Williams

  
-Eli, por favor. Es posible que de ahora en adelante nos veamos a menudo- Ella le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora y él se la devolvió cerrando el circulo del coqueteo.

  
-Gracias Eli. Volveré mañana sobre esta hora- Dijo dando un paso hacia la salida. No podía seguir con esta farsa ahora, no podía resistir por mas tiempo no avanzar hacia la cama y tomar la mano de James entre las suyas.

  
\- Perfecto, hasta mañana Philip.

  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Sebastian salió de la sala. Un profundo peso se formo en su pecho. James estaba vivo, si se podía llamar vivo a estar como un vegetal sondado y con respiración artificial. Ni siquiera podía haberle tocado por culpa de la aparición de la enfermera, pero por lo menos pudo leer el informe medico. No era demasiado alentador, pero para un paciente que se había disparado una bala de pequeño calibre en pleno paladar no era tan terriblemente malo.

  
Solo podía pensar en lo que James habría querido para él mismo. Seguramente no querría ser mantenido con vida en ese estado, habría pedido que lo desconectaran y le dejaran morir con dignidad. Y en cambio ahí estaba, tumbado en una triste cama de hospital como un "sin nombre". John Doe, valiente gilipollez.

  
Se metió en su coche con la mente vagando por los sucesos que había ocurrido y llego a una conclusión rápidamente. Ese era el castigo que habían decidido para Moriarty. El peor castigo imaginable. Un genio hiperactivo condenado a pasar el resto de sus días inmóvil en una cama de hospital y sin poder pensar ni hablar. Estaba 100% seguro de que ese castigo había sido idea del hombre de hielo. Quien si no podía ser tan cruel. Ese maldito hombre del paraguas. Cuanto lo odiaba. James siempre dijo que era mas inteligente que el detective, pero menos tenaz y menos peligroso. Cuan equivocado estaba.

  
Todo había estado calculado y orquestado por Moriarty a la perfección. Un plan sin ningún cabo suelto, había dicho el criminal. Pues para no tener cabos sueltos había terminado terriblemente mal: James estaba en coma en un hospital de las afueras de Londres, y Sherlock estaba muerto y enterrado. Y todos al rededor de los dos hombres estaban hundidos.

Si, un final perfecto.

  
*

  
El apartamento que había compartido con James parecía mas grande y mas solitario cuando llegó. La tensión y la adrenalina que le habían movido esos 6 meses de búsqueda habían abandonado su cuerpo, y ahora solo se sentía abatido. Entró en el despacho al que había intentado no entrar desde la ausencia de su compañero.

  
En una estantería había varios archivadores y carpetas, pero también varios libros que James solía llevar consigo cuando tenían que salir corriendo de algún piso franco, como si fueran un tesoro para él.

  
Sebastian se fijó en los títulos uno a uno. Eran libros de fabulas y cuentos, criaturas fantásticas y leyendas medievales. A James siempre le habían encantado los cuentos de hadas, por eso se puso ese nombre para la nueva identidad para buscarlo: Philip Dawn, Philip, como el príncipe de la bella durmiente, y Dawn, amanecer, un sinónimo de Aurora, el nombre de la Bella Durmiente. Sonrió mientras cogía uno que era un recopilatório de leyendas Irlandesas, parecía el libro mas gastado de todos, las paginas casi se caían solas cuando lo abrías. Era una edición antigua, pensó para sí que probablemente era un libro de su infancia que había conservado sentimentalmente. "Sentimental", eso era raro en James. Nadie que hubiera cruzado dos palabras con Moriarty podría decir que era "sentimental", pero Sebastian había hecho mas que cruzar dos palabras con el criminal asesor. Él sabia bien como era en realidad James, tal vez mucho mejor que el propio James. Detrás de la locura y la obsesión, detrás de la mente criminal y la violencia, James era solo un hombre, un hombre.

  
Se descubrió a si mismo secándose una lagrima de la mejilla. James se habría reído de él por no poder contenerse, pero James no estaba aquí para hacerlo ¿no?. Abrazó el libro junto su pecho y cerro los ojos.  
Sabia lo que haría de ahora en adelante cuando fuera a visitar a James al hospital.

*

  
Al día siguiente, cuando llegó al hospital, fue directamente a la cama de James. Él seguía allí, eso era un alivio. Odiaba la idea de que lo trasladaran de nuevo y volver a perderle la pista, pero ahí estaba, tumbado en su cama en una de las esquinas de la sala de pacientes en coma. Hoy le había crecido mas la barba aunque estaba peinado y aseado. James nuca había tenido demasiado vello facial, Sebastian siempre había pensado que le hacia parece mas joven, porque tenia el vello de un adolescente.

  
Se giró a mirar por encima del hombro y viendo que no había nadie se permitió tocar por primera vez a James. Pasó su mano por el pelo negro ya bastante mas largo de lo que le gustaba pero todavía era igual de suave que como lo recordaba. Escuchó las puertas abrirse y la enfermera Williams entró en la sala con una sonrisa y un baso de cartón con un café de la maquina expendedora del la planta del hospital y se lo entregó.

  
Pasó una semana antes de que tubo que tener "la conversación" con Eli. La mujer estaba empezando a ser un poco empalagosa con el, y ahora que ya tenia lo que quería de ella no había motivo para el coqueteo innecesario.

  
Un "lo siento, pero soy gay" fue todo lo que necesitó. La expresión de la mujer quedó en estado de shock por unos momentos antes de que ella sonrió y dijo "todos los que merecen la pena lo son ¿no?". A partir de ese momento su relación fue casi de amistad, encontró que ella guardaba una distancia de seguridad cuando estaba cerca de él, cosa que agradeció al cielo. Le permitió afeitar a James todos los días, aunque no era la política del hospital, pero que James estuviera bien afeitado y peinado hacia que se pareciera mas al hombre que una vez fue.

  
Día a día Sebastian hacia lo mismo: llegaba al hospital y saludaba a Eli que le llevaba a la maquina de cafés y después de una rápida charla cada uno se marchaba hacia su puesto con un café en la mano. Sebastian se permitía unos momentos de intimidad con James, saludándolo con una caricia amorosa en el pelo y un beso en la frente para luego dedicarse a sus tareas autoimpuestas. Cada día le movía cada articulación, masajeaba cada musculo que podía y lo cambiaba ligeramente de posicion. Despues estiraba las sabanas como sabia que le gustaban y le afeitaba y peinaba. Algunos días pedía ayuda a Eli para poder cepillarle los dientes superficialmente por miedo a que le causara mas problemas que vebeficios. Eli siempre se marchaba con una sonrisa triste y una palmadita en el hombro, dejando a Sebastian solo para pasar el resto de su tiempo leyendo en voz baja a James.

  
Los días pasaban y la rutina continuaba. El tiempo pasaba y los cuentos y leyendas iban y venían. Sebastian terminó por no contar el tiempo en días, semanas o meses, si no en capítulos, narraciones o libros. Y la pequeña biblioteca de James fue mermando día a día, hasta que solo quedó un ultimo libro para leer que contaba cortas leyendas sobre duendes que robaban niños o marmitas de oro que esperaban al final del arco iris.

  
La ultima leyenda llegó a su fin y Sebastian cerró el libro dejándolo en su regazo. James no había cambiado absolutamente nada en todo este tiempo. ¿cuanto había pasado? ¿un año? ¿mas? nada importaba ya. Solo la expresión pacifica en el rostro del hombre tumbado en su cama y su rítmico subir y bajar de su pecho.

  
Fue cuando Sebastian lo vio claro. Todo libro tiene un final, toda leyenda, cuento... vida. Y esta debía llevar también a su final. Debía dejar marchar al hombre que admiró como algo mas que un jefe o amante. Tenia que dejar marchar al que fue el amor de su vida, por el que habría dado su vida para salvar la suya, por el que habría ido al infierno a buscarlo y peleado con el mismo demonio para que se lo devolviera. Pero esta batalla no estaba en el infierno ni en ningún campo de batalla. Estaba aquí, en su corazón y su mente, porque sabia lo que tenia que hacer y le dolía mas que cualquier tortura.

  
Tenia que desenchufar a James Moriarty.

  
Se levantó de la incomoda silla de hospital haciendo caer el libro al suelo con un fuerte estrépito en la habitación silenciosa de los pacientes en coma.

  
Era el final de esta historia, y el caballero en brillante armadura no salvaría a su amor dormido. ¿que clase de final era este? Ah, claro, pero ellos no eran el héroe y la princesa de esta historia. Eran el villano y su fiel esbirro.

  
Y como todo el mundo sabe: no hay finales felices para los villanos.

  
Así que con manos temblorosas y lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas acarició por ultima vez el cabello negro que tanto amó tocar en los momentos secretos de intimidad y besó la comisura de la boca entubada que tanto amo bezar en momentos robados en un coche o a las espaldas de algún capo mafioso y se despidió del que fue su único amor.

  
\- Te volveré a ver en el otro lado. Tu y yo de nuevo contra el mundo, mi amor. Nunca nos separarán de nuevo- No tardarían mucho en reencontrarse. No seria porque Sebastian no supiera como disparar una bala.

  
Primero quitó suavemente las vías intravenosas que lo nutrían. Masajeó los pinchazos como si en realidad pudiera hacer que desaparecieran las feas marcas que cubrían la piel que una vez fue blanca inmaculada.

  
Se tomó su tiempo besando cada dedo cálido, porque en poco tiempo perderían la poca calidez que una vez habían ardido sobre la piel de Sebastian.

  
Llegó el momento final y parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que quitó los goteros de las venas de James. Poco a poco quitó la sujeción del respirador y retiró el tubo lentamente. Nunca hubiera imaginado la cantidad de tubo que tenia en la garganta, era como un truco de magia donde el mago no dejaba de sacar pañuelos anudados de su manga. El ultimo tramo salió dejando la boca de carnosos labios entre abierta y brillante. Sebastian le cerró la boca y secó los labios acariciándolos con el pulgar.

  
Ahora, sin tubo, casi podía imaginar que Moriarty estaba durmiendo, podría si no fuera por los pitidos frenéticos de las maquinas que le rodeaban. Eli apareció junto con otra enfermera mirándole como si estuviera loco. Loco, él era el loco. Él que había liberado a la persona que amaba y no quienes lo habían tenido retenido en una cama por mas de un año. ¿quien era el loco aquí?

  
Entre gritos y empujones intentaron retirarle de la cama, pero nadie, nunca mas, podría separarle de James. Mas alarmas sonaron cuando Sebastian se subió a horcajadas sobre James y apuntó a las enfermeras con una pistola. Si, ese era un gran final: el dragón defendiendo el cuerpo de su amo.

  
La sala cada vez se llenaba de mas gente, enfermeras médicos y, por ultimo, agentes de seguridad uniformados y armados. Pero nada haría que Sebastian bajara esa arma hasta que las maquinas dieran ese pitido continuo que esperaba que fuera el punto final de esta historia. Solo que esto no estaba pasando, lo que sucedió hizo que cada persona de la habitación dejara de prestar interés al hombre con la pistola para prestar interés al hombre que yacía bajo a el. Si, ese hombre que ahora parpadeaba y tosía y fruncía el sueño a la luz del techo.

  
Por algún motivo nadie dijo nada de que Sebastian guardara el arma en la trasera de sus pantalones y se agachara a acariciar la cara de "John Doe" mientras le susurraba palabras de cariño.

  
Nadie dijo nada cuando "John Doe" le rodeo con un débil abrazo ni cuando Sebastian le cargó en brazos y salió de la habitación llevándole con el. Es posible que fuera por los hombres armados que trabajaban para la red de Moriarty, o porque había sido un milagro en si mismo, pero Sebastian solo podía mirar esos ojos oscuros y pensar en que cada uno escribe sus propias historias y que esta estaba apunto de empezar con energías renovadas.

  
Después de todo, el mundo había echado mucho de menos a James Moriarty.

 

-¿fin?-


End file.
